Frozen Heart
by hiddendestiny101
Summary: Five years after the battle with Rido and his allies, Kaname hears news that shocks him. As soon as he hears, he heads to find Zero. Zero has been fight against rouges and 'E's' to forget the painful ending five years ago. What's in store for them?
1. Preview: Frosty Beginnings

**Zero's POV:**

As I saw him leave with her draped across his long arm, I felt my heart squeeze and tears begin to fall.

"Kaname," I whispered into the wind. "Why do you damn purebloods always take always take away the important things from others?"

My heart clenched when he looked over his shoulder with a look of knowing.

"Goodbye Kiryuu." His heartfelt sigh ripped through me. I feel to my knees, crying in despair and shame. Vowing to blockade my heart so Kuran, or any pureblood, wouldn't take anything away from me again.

**Kaname's POV: 5 years later**

"My lord, we found her again." A voice crept out of the dark hallway behind me. Growing irritated with my sisters actions lately, I sighed out my responsive question. "Who was she with now?"

Serien took a minute to reply, which got me worried. _Maybe she really fucked up this time. _I though. _God, Kiryuu is going to kill me- Wait, why did that vermin pop into my mind? _

" …Sir? Did you hear me, Sir?" Serien's voice questioned, dipped with concern.

" What? No, I apologize." I said calmly. "Could you repeat that?"

"Of… Of course, my lord." She stuttered to reply. " She was with Rido K-Kuran."

I felt the floor slide out from under me. _Rido! But he's dead, I saw Zero kill him! _My brain yelled in desperation. "GET KIRYUU NOW!" I yelled at my comrades, dark air rising with my aura.  
>"Yes, my lord." A chorus of voices echoed as they raced to find the level 'D'.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Chilling Sensation

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story. To irmina: It's ok I understand, I promise not to have any quarrel's over the title As long as you don't steal any of my ideas! haha. To snipits42: Breath! You'll find those answers in time, but for now just sit back and enjoy the show. To ben4kevin, bloodychild (nice name btw),and kanameXzerofan; Thank you for your reviews I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as i enjoy writing it! THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THE STORY!**

**Zero's POV**

Trying to hide in the shadows and race home, is hardly ever easy for me. Considering the fact that I was drenched in blood. I never knew whose blood it was and I didn't care as long as I cleaned it off. As I neared the street to my apartment I sensed company. _Damn it! Why is he here? _I sighed with exshaustion.

"Hello Kiryuu." A voice called from my bedroom. "You can come in, unless you want people to notice you drenched in blood."

With a sudden realization of where I was, I raced to the bedroom; apartment door slamming behind me, as I slammed the pureblood into the wall.

"Why the hell are you here!"

He smirked and replied, "I'm glad to see you still have your spunk."

I felt my heart jolt when I heard his voice, in front of me. _WAIT! My heart did what? No, no, no! That does not happen! I'm sure it's just the fast pace of my anger._

"Are you alright?" Kuran's voice slipped through my thoughts.

"Why do you care?" I snapped as I let go of him and made my way to my bed. Apparently Kuran took note to my snap, because he remained quiet as I moved. But I felt his eyes on me.

"He's still alive." He said suddenly.

**Kaname's POV**

Kiryuu's scent still lingered on me, from the brush slam to the wall and the conversation we just had. Truth be told, he smelt great.

"Kaname-sama, we have arrived." Aido's spoke from the front of the car. "Kiryuu's here too."

At the mention of Kiryuu's name, I sprang from the car leaving behind a speechless Aido. His back was to me but when he sensed me he turned around. Kiryuu's beautiful lavender eyes connected with my raspberry chocolate ones; and before I could see where I was going I tripped and landed smack on top of Kiryuu. Meeting his lips on the way down.

**Did you enjoy it? :) I hope you did! And next time we'll find out what happened between Rido and Yuuki! Before the continuation of the kiss. bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Romance

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. To ben4kevin: They are not quite doing it but someone may soon begin. Haha. To Doujingirl:Thank I try my hardest. :D! To xXBlackxxStarXx: It'll only get sweeter.**

**As I told you guys in the previous chapter, we are to find out why the hell Yuuki was found with Rido... Almost. Enjoy**

**Yuuki's POV**

Ding! The computer chimes. With a grunt I crawl off my bed to glare at the screen. As I approached the glowing orb, I noticed it was a message from a dating website. Hey, don't judge! It's hard to find a guy, who is perfect for me…. Take Kaname for example, I thought that he was the one, same as Zero… Ding! The computer chimed once more, bringing me out of my thoughts reminding me to read the message.

TO: desperatelyseeking

Subject: Newbie!

From: missingpuzzlepiece

**Hey! I read your profile and I wanted to talk to you.**

**Are you there?**

Responding, I wrote: **Yeah, I'm here and it's nice to meet you**.

**Rido's POV**

After I read about her I had to talk to her; to see if she was true. The profile stated that she was online, so I sent her a message and waited for a reply. After about five minutes, she didn't respond and I sent her another message. A second or two later, I got a reply and went knee deep into a conversation that didn't stop until in the morning. That was the first great night sleep, I've had in ages!

**Yuuki's POV: Two weeks later.**

"Urgh!" I yelled in frustration. "That doesn't work, this makes me look fat, this is too pink! Why don't I have anything to wear?"

Today was the day that I was to meet, "missingpuzzlepiece". After all of the chats we've had online, I feel like he's the one… But then again, I've been wrong before. Wait! No! I can't think like that! He could be the one. Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" I yelled happily.

"Your majesty." My maid bowed in deep respect. "Your car is here."

I turned around to the maid, shocked to see that she was a new maid. "Um… Are you new here?"

"Yes milady" She said in a strong tone.

"Huh… What's your name?"

"Deseru, madam."

"Beautiful name." Deseru blushed. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Well, I guess I'd better go."

"Yes ma'am, enjoy your night."

"I will. Thanks, Deseru." _Here I go_, I thought as I exited the room.

**Deseru's POV**

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?" I yelled at the sky.

**I don't know. Just get your butt in there in there so you can help him!** A scream became present in my head.

"OW! How can I help him if you scream out my brains, quite literally!" I growled out in pain.

_What is going on here?_ A bored voice drowned out.

**Gah! What are you doing here?**

_Checking up on the recruit, that's my job. The question is: What are YOU doing here?_

**Ah… Um…. Giving her, her job descriptions.**

"Oh my God! Will you two just SHUT UP!" A deafening silence answered my ragging shout. " Good, well I'm going to work."

**Rido's POV**

"God! Why does this happen to me?" I shouted in angst. I was having a crummy day, which is bad considering I'm meeting "desperatelyseeking" for the first time. Which probably explains the reason for my distress. Knock! Knock!

"What!" I growled out.

"I hear you're in need of assistance, master." A feminine voice slid from the door.

"How'd you know?" I demanded, and she responded slyly. "Call it a 'woman's intuition'"

Blinking, I turned to scowl at the maid.

"Hello, master. My name is Deseru."

Silence surrounded me as I stood before this: thin, tall, medium chested, girl with blazing aqua colored eyes and a halo (or rather a fire) of auburn hair.

"Here master, let me sow that for you." Snapping me back to reality, I stare at the rip in my jeans, caused by my dresser, while speeding to dress for my date.

"Please do so."

"Master, if I may ask, what are you getting so dressed up for?"

"Um, I'm getting ready for a date." I answer uncomfortably.

"Huh, interesting, well I wish you luck sir."

"Thanks… Wait, you're done?" I questioned, surprised that she finished so smoothly.

"Yes, my lord. Have a good night."

"I will, thanks." A chuckle sounded as… Deseru? Left the room.

"Well I guess this is it. Desperatelyseeking, here I come."

**I know, I know, there's a new character. She's going to show up a lot. *Key Point* I hope you come to like her. In the next chapter we'll have a continuation of that oh so, amazing kiss. Have fun reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Icy Starts

**Yes, Yes. Yuuki and Rido…. Weird right? But it plays well in my mind. To ben4kevin: yeah she uses a dating website, but that's cause she can't find "Mister Perfect" (and might I add it is really challenging to find Mr. anyone). To irmina: Well just have to see how in the hell Deseru could be at two places at once, and she's now going to talk to a cellphone and occasionally talk to her self and you'll find out in chapters that are a mile away right now. THANK YOU Guys again and we are now back to the beautiful kiss… Enjoy.**

**BYE! 3**

**O.C POV**

"I thought you said that they hated each other." I said, shocked in the open air.

_They should hate each other, why? _A voice questioned through my cellphone.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't see that kiss they just had!" I screeched into the phone.

_That wasn't a kiss, it was a trip; and we tend not to keep an eye on the recruits. _The annoying voice said mater-of-factly.

"Really? Then how did you know that Kaname tripped?"

_Um…because that's what was shown on the video camera._

"Whatever, I've got to go, see you."

_Good luck! _The annoying voice cheered as I closed the phone. Sighing, the wind danced with my auburn hair. Causing it to shine like fire in the autumn full moon.

"Excuse me, but how long are you going to stand there?" I asked the man behind me.

**Zero's POV**

I sensed Kuran walk up behind me and cautiously turned to face him. Only to be face planted in return. _But at least he's a good kisser. _Something whispered deep inside.

"What! God No!" I shouted to myself, aware of Aido's shocked eyes. Looking around I couldn't see Kuran anywhere and decided to yell at Aido.

"Hey! Brat!" Aido popped out of his esteemed stated.

"What?" He asked confused, at least I'm not the only one.

"Where's Kuran?"

"Why?" He questioned suspiciously.

"So that I can kill him, OBIVIOUSLY!" I yelled in annoyance.

"There's no need to kill anyone." A new voice arose from the right. Snapping my head in that direction I see Kuran next to a tall, skinny girl, with auburn hair, what appeared to be blue eyes, wearing something along the lines of a black ninja outfit without the mask.

"And why is there no need?" I asked the strange girl.

"'Cause he tri-" She began, looking at me and said. "Holy Shit! You're Zero!" Kuran and Aido burst into hysteric laughter, while I stood dumbfounded at her sudden outburst.

"Um… That I am… Who are you exactly?"

"Hmm? Oh! I'm private investigator Deseru Banks." She replied in a serious tone.

"Private investigator? What for?" Aido asks curiously.

" I've been hired by an outside source to search for Rido Kuran."

"Who hired you?" Kuran asks.

"That's classified, even for a pureblood." She replies, I chuckled slightly; Kuran caught my eyes and smiled. _ Weird, my heart fluttered._

**Kaname's POV**

The car ride home was as awkward as finding your parents having sex on the couch. _Don't ask, it's a terrible memory. _I shuddered at the thought and flashback that flashed in my mind. I saw Kiryuu move slightly to angle his body so he could look out the window and get away from me. Deseru just stared at us with a strange intensity. Aido, for the first time in his life, remained drop dead silent. I cleared my throat, causing Kiryuu to leap out of his seat repositioning to glare at me.  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted deep in surprise.<p>

"Sorry. I was just clearing my throat." I replied calmly.

"God! Why do you always speak so fucking calmly?"

"Cause that's my personality. Why are you so mad?"

"YOU seriously have to ask?"

"Yes, I can't read minds." I heard Kiryuu growl, and saw Deseru lean back with a satisfied smile. _Weird._

"Fine! You want to know why I'm pissed?"

"If you want to tell me, then sure."

"To begin: you somehow found me after I lived in that apartment for five years under the strongest hunter protections charms ever made. Then you told God-awful news after I thought I had successfully killed the asshole, only to find out that he has the girl that we constantly fought over. Then you order me to meet you at the park before you tell me that you sold my home and now I have to live with you and your creepy subordinates. Then you somehow trip and decide to take me down with you, taking a kiss as we crash. Then a possibly crazed PI pops out and says that she needs to find Rido. You offer to help and give her a place to stay with you and your subordinates, and me. And Aido hasn't spoken a word after the PI whispered something to him. Finally you shoved me into the car and are now forcing me to you estate." He paused to breathe. "Does that answer your question!"

I nodded my head trying not to get him anymore riled up then possible.

"Sir we're home." Aido's voice arose from the front.

"Thank you, Hanabusa." Deseru's voice sounded, I gave her a confused look. "Well you were to busy listening to Zero."

"I don't think I allowed you to call me by my first name."

"Aww. But I thought that we were friends." Deseru pouted.

"Whatever." Kiryuu snorted. "Let's just get in the house."

**O_O** **Holy crap I've typed over 900 words in this story and I want to type more. But I'll wait. I know how much you guys like Cliffies. Hehe. Like the way I abbreviated Cliffhangers? Well how have you guys been? This Deseru girl is strange huh?**

_**Am Not!**_

**OH hi Deseru!**

… _**YOU'RE A JERK!**_

**O_o…. Ok? Well how else do you want to describe your behavior?**

_**Hmm… Mysterious! Ha-ha**_

**So basically strange.**

_***Sticks tongue out at me* Can I ask your reviewers how they think of little me?**_

**(I groan) Be my guest.**

_**Yay! Hi, everyone in this review can you give me positive reviews to show this crazy girl that I'm not weird?**_

**Hey! That's not fair!**

_**Who said anything about fair? If you want fair then make me the main character!**_

_**Hello?**_

**You do realize that I can just delete you right?**

_***Eyes water* NO! *Leaves***_

**Good now that, that's over I hope you enjoyed it and next is about some difficulty in the Kuran Mansion.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night of Headaches

**Hey Y'all! I know, I know I haven't updated in ages and i apologize for that I have been uber uber busy. I can't promise that this won't happen again cuz that'll be a lie soooo... enjoy:**

**Night of Headaches:**

**Zero POV:**

The moment I opened the door to get out of the car, some idiot shoved himself into me. Crushing me in a death hug and slamming my head into Kuran's shoulder.

"ZERO-CHAN!" The asshole yelled in my ear.

"I now know how you found me." I told the pureblood.

"Sorry, we really needed to find you and the only we could get him to tell us your address was by letting him join."

"Great.."

"Yep, we sold ourselves to the Devil."

Then I heard Akatsuki speak up, " Kaname-sama, WE didn't sell ourselves, YOU sold us."

Laughing Kuran helped me get Cross off of me saying, "I suppose your right."

Cross then got up and whined, "Yagari! They're making fun of me!"

"It's your own fault doof!" Reconizing my sensei's voice I dashed out of the vehicle and dropped into a DEEP respecting bow.

"Sensei."

His voice spoke up again. "You really screwed up this time, huh?"

Swallowing I looked up and replied. "Yes sensei, I deeply apologize. I should have killed him the first ti-!"

I was cut off short as my sensei wrapped his arms around me protectively. "BAKA! That's not the reason why I'm mad at you!"

"REALLY?" I asked confused.

"Yes really you idiot!"

"Then why are you sensei?"

"Because Cross was the idiot you chose to trust."

"I didn't trust him, he found me four days after I moved in. WHY in hell would I trust Cross?"

Sensei just stared at me and let go, blushingly muttering to himself. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

"Shall we go inside?" Kuran whispered in my ear.

Growling out I yelled. "Get off of me and fine! It's your house anyway!"

Giving me a saddened look Kuran questioned. "You're still mad?"

A certain look passed over my features giving Kuran the fear of the Kiryuu's power. Gulping Kuran looked towards Aido and said, "Can you grab Deseru's bags and put them in the house?"

"Su-"

"Oh, it's ok Hanabusa, I can get them myself. Why don't you grab Zero's?"

"HELL NO!" I argued in response.

Deseru wailed out. "Why not Zero? Don't you want help?"

"No! And stop using my name so commonly!"

Cross's voice then spoke up. "Um…. Who's Deseru-chan?"

"God, please don't add 'chan' to my name, and I'll explain who I am later." With that she walked to the house.

_GOD! She creeps me out!_

"Zero-chan. Who is that?"

"Deseru, and she's becoming my worst nightmare." I answered seeing Deseru stop to answer her phone. _Weird, normally at this distance I would have heard a ring or a vibrating buzz. _I thought.

**Deseru POV:**

_Answer the phone! _My bosses voice burst into my thoughts. Almost making me scream in surprise, but since I was in the presence of vampires; I held it in. Grabbing my phone, I took a deep breath, and yelled in the speaker piece. "What do you want? I thought you said that you won't keep an eye on me!"

_Sorry, I was just going to inform you that we did something._

_**Crap! What did they do now? **_I thought anger seeping in.

_Hey don't accuse us before I explain. _My boss argued.

"Fine, tell me what you did, before I get pissed."

A gulp sounded in my brain. _Um… We kinda… _As he took a pause, I saw a maid of the household walk towards her master. _We flooded some rooms to help with the plan…._

"You did what!" I yelled almost exceeding my patience level.

_Stop yelling you'll ruin the plan. _Feeling my brow scrunch up I tried to breathe. _**Just tell me why.**_ I thought as I forced myself to get calm.


	6. Chapter 6: Hell is Getting Cold

**Hey guys its me again! I know I'm not dead, sorry to disappoint... Anyway to make up for my absence I'm gonna upload some more stories I've used a procrastination method, but not right now cuz its 12:39AM and Im exhausted. But thank you to new readers and current readers i hope you like!**

**Hell is Getting Cold:**

**Kaname Pov:**

_Why is Kiryuu always so mad?_ I grumbled to myself, _I mean come on! We're partners now._

"-ster…" a maid's worried, whine cried out.

"What is it?" I asked, switching to my calm personality; while my thoughts screamed irritation.

"There just happens to be only seven rooms left in the house…"

"What?" thinking I didn't hear her right.

"Umm…" the maid gulped, "There are only seven rooms available in the house. Sire"

Feeling my aura beginning to rise, I took a breath in. "How can there only be seven rooms, when my house has hundreds?"

My maid began to pale and before she could speak, Deseru's voice echoed through the entrance way garden, screaming: "You did what?" Wondering what happened to my house and what happened between Deseru and whoever she was talking to; I used my vampire speed and entered the house, pulling Deseru along with me. The whole house was in utter chaos, everyone that worked for me were dragging buckets full of water outside and empting buckets towards rooms that were apparently over-flooding, as we stared.

"Holy Shit!" I heard Kiryuu gasp behind me.

"Crap!" Deseru grunted.

A flash of blonde dashed before my eyes, followed by a smiling chocolate brunette.

"Takuma?" I shouted in surprise. The blonde haired, green-eyed noble stopped. Causing my icicle colored eyed cousin to smash into Takuma's back.

"Ow! Shiki that hurt!" Takuma wailed in fake pain.

"I'm Sorry Takuma! But you suddenly…"

I cleared my throat imposing the reason why Takuma stopped.

"Oh hi, Kaname-sama." The once eccentric, now solemn noble spoke.

"What happened here? I thought you guys wouldn't arrive until tomorrow."

Takuma smiled and replied, "I finished work early and was able to get here six hours in advance. But then I ran into Shiki and we got a bit to eat before we arrived. When we got here the maids were running around with buckets of water…"

"And we decided to help!" Shiki shouted with a strange glee. Takuma laughed at my cousin's sudden energy.

_This is going to be a long, long day_. I sighed; Kiryuu's voice spoke up. "Can I just ask, what the HELL is going on here!"

"Hmm? Oh hey Zero!" Takuma smiled.

Zero frowned in reply, "That doesn't answer the question and don't use my name so commonly!"

Silence answered Kiryuu's snap. _Man is he moody._ I cried in my brain.

"Um…" Deseru's voice pulled, "Hi, sorry. But what happened here?"

"The rooms flooded." my head maid answered.

"How?" I pursued.

"That, sir, we've no idea. All of a sudden a maid came to report that the rooms were flooding."

"We can't find a plumber or fix it ourselves?" I asked agitated.

"Sadly, no. The pipe has shattered and the plumber is completely full until the summer of next year." The maid sighed in angst.

Confused I asked. "How in the world does a plumber get booked for a year?"

"I've no clue." The maid replied.

"Can you give me a clue?"

"I don't know! Maybe a pipe burst, or froze, or Hell maybe a weird group of water hungry aliens are invading this specific Country! Stop asking me!"

My jaw dropped in amazement, I watched my maid force herself to be clam. Kiryuu then decided to ask, "Ahem… Question, Kuran where will I be sleeping?"

Turning around, I gave Kiryuu a look, he shrugged. "What? I'm just wondering."

Sighing, I turned back to my maid, "Okay, so we only have seven rooms, right?"

Gulping, my maid answered with caution, "Y-Yes, sir."

"Okay, so Kiryuu." I turned back to the cranky hunter, "To answer your question, everyone will share a room, except for two people…" Kiryuu's mouth opened, getting ready to say something. "Wait! Let me finish! To chose the rooms in a fair way, we need to wait till the other two show up."

"Make that three." A voice came for the entrance.

**Just so you know, the other stories are: The Beauty Underneath, Not So Sleeping Beauty, and What Happens Now?**

**You'll just have to guess the couple pairings! Love y'all and Good Night!**


End file.
